Journal of a Water Tribe Princess
by Warrichan
Summary: 2 years have passed since the 100-Year War, but not all is perfect. The Northern Water Tribe has suffered 3 attacks so far from Fire Nation soldiers. Yuki, Crown Princess of her tribe, is sent to tell Fire Lord Zuko about these raids, since these attacks are obviously not under his orders. But what will she do when she gets there? And will she develop affections for the Fire Lord?
1. Chapter 1: Days 1 - 6

Year One

Day One

Is this how you keep a journal? I've never done this before, so I'm not sure, but Father says sometimes it is best to keep a travel journal, so I am. This should be interesting.

First off, I'll introduce myself. I'm Yuki, Crown Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I'm virtually alone except for six guards with me. I'm traveling to the Fire Nation kingdom, but more on what I'll do there later. First I shall tell you why I'm going.

The 100-Year War ended two years ago. You would think the Fire Nation would be under control, considering Fire Lord Zuko's rise to the throne, but apparently not. Our tribe has been attacked three times by Fire Nation soldiers. Obviously, Fire Lord Zuko is not the one who's been ordering these assaults. He'd never do such a thing, from what I've heard. So it can't be him. They must be answering to someone else, or attacking of their own will. But it has to stop.

The reason I'm going to the Fire Nation is to talk to Fire Lord Zuko. He needs to know about these raids so he can hopefully put a stop to it. Our people can't take much more of these attacks. And I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko will be able to put a stop to it.

I can't write anymore. We have to start moving again. I'll write more either later today or sometime tomorrow.

-Yuki

Year One

Day Four

It's been a few days since I've written anything. We've been traveling straight since I last wrote, only stopping late at night when I was too tired to keep going, so that's why. If things keep on like this, I won't be able to write much at all over the course of the journey.

I'm glad I was chosen to go on this journey. I've always wanted adventure. Though it makes you wonder what they were thinking, sending their crown princess off to the Fire Nation to negotiate with the Fire Lord. I honestly don't know. A journal ISfor getting your thoughts down on paper, right?

It's time to keep moving. I'll write again as soon as I can.

-Yuki

Year One

Day Six

Absolutely NOTHING has happened. NOTHING. AT ALL. I'm so bored! All we do all day is walk through miles and miles of forest. There's no society in sight, so I can't even send letters to my family and friends. This is awful. I miss my best friend Lei.

I suppose I could write a few letters ahead of time, so I can mail them as soon as we reach a town. This is so boring. I can't believe I ever was excited to go on this mission. Adventure is so confusing. When you want adventure nothing happens. When you don't want adventure heaps of things happen to you. I thought about pretending that I don't want adventure but realized pretty quickly that that was a stupid idea. So I guess I'll just keep going and hoping for something to happen.

-Yuki


	2. Chapter 2: Days 14 - 16

Year One

Day Fourteen

At last! We've reached a town! I'm so excited to be here. I sent a letter to Lei detailing my _boring _journey so far. I'll tape her replying letter in here once we get it.

After two weeks of travel with not another soul in sight, I'm so happy to finally be among people again. We're supposed to be able to stay here for three more days, at the very least. The Earth Kingdom villagers are very kind as well, especially the innkeeper. Turns out this village has been attacked by the Fire Nation betrayer soldiers as well, possibly while those soldiers were on their way to our village. I told one of the waiters I was going to see the Fire Lord about that issue, and he _laughed! _He patted my head and told me, "Good luck with that, Princess." He said that last word sarcastically and walked away. I take back what I said: NOT all of the townspeople here are pleasant.

What was that guy's problem? Does he think I won't be able to talk to the Fire Lord? I will. I'll march right in there and tell him about the problem. He'll believe me, find the traitors, and banish or execute them. Then I can return to my tribe. It'll be simple.

I should probably get some sleep. I'm exhausted, and I need rest if I'm going to explore the town tomorrow.

-Yuki

Year One

Day Fifteen

I explored the town today, and it was amazing! I figured I'd draw too much attention with my Water-tribe name, clothes, and hairstyle, so I used a bit of the money I'd brought to buy Earth Kingdom clothes and a hat that would hide my eyes. I braided my hair and tucked it into the hat in order to hide it, therefore completely concealing my identity. I walked around the town and met some people. I was in a bit of a bind when someone asked me my name, but I quickly came up with something. Li. I'd heard the name once in my life when I visited another Earth Kingdom village a long time ago, so I figured there's probably nobody in this town with the name.

Turns out I was right. Nobody else is named Li in this town. I'm glad. Anyway, I went all over town. I bought a some more Earth Kingdom clothes – a couple tunics as well as a dress and some shoes – and had lunch out in the village. I went to a really pretty tea shop near the inn, since the main room in the inn isn't exactly the best eating place in town. One of the waiters there was really sweet. His name is Kei, and I think he likes me! He's such a nice guy. We talked for a little while after I ate and when I left, he told me "see you later." He's the son of the owner of the tea shop, and apparently they just moved here.

Well, maybe I should go. It's getting pretty late, and I'm tired after my day. Hopefully I'll be able to write tomorrow night.

-Yuki

Year One

Day Sixteen

I had the most wonderful day today! I went to that shop again – it's called _The Yellow Sun –_ for lunch. Kei was there again, of course! He was off when I got there, but he served me anyway. He's really nice.

When I finished my lunch & tea, I went up to the counter where he was talking to his dad. "Kei?"

He spun around. "Oh. Li, hi," he said upon recognizing me and gave me that sweet smile.

I smiled back and paid him. Then as I was turning away, he stopped me and said, "Li, um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me sometime."

I blushed. "I'd love to!"

"Great!" He chuckled. "I'll meet you in front of the shop at sunset, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." I nodded and quickly left.

I was so excited! I put on the dress that I bought yesterday and brushed out my long black hair. I pulled it back in a ponytail and put on a tiny bit of green eyeshadow that brought out the green in my eyes. It was the first time I've gone out in public without my hat on. At sunset I was ready. I went to _The Yellow Sun, _assuring my guards I'd be back later, and waited outside the shop.

Kei came out, all dressed up in a fancier tunic than usual. He looked really cute. "Hey, Li," he said when he came out. He looked different – nervous.

"H-hi, Kei," I replied, fluffing my ponytail a little. My face was burning, and his cheeks held a suspicious color as well. "You look nice."

"Thanks..." He looked up and brightened upon noticing something. "Hey, you're not wearing your hat!"

I nodded, looking down. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm not."

"Come on, let's go." He seemed to have lost some of his shyness and reached forward to take my hand. I looked up into his green eyes, which were sparkling, and smiled. He held my hand all the way to the restaurant we were eating at.

All during dinner we talked. He told me he and his father used to live in the big Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. They moved here because, after his mother died because of the war, his father wanted a "new start."

"That's so sad, Kei," I said. "I'm so sorry your mother died."

"It's all right," he said and smiled at me. "I've recovered now." But I could see that his smile was fake. He was obviously still hurting from that emotional scar.

Of course, I couldn't tell him that I knew he was still in pain. So I just reached across the table and squeezed his hand gently. He looked up at me and blushed. "Thank you."

Naturally after that our conversation had nowhere to go but to happier places. I told Kei about my life in the Water Tribe (changing a couple things to make it sound like I'm really an Earth Kingdom citizen), and he recounted stories that he'd heard when living in Ba Sing Se.

After we ate we left and walked around the town. Today was a festival day, seemingly, and there was music and dancing in the center of town. We stood at the front of the crowd for a little while, until a lively song began playing. Kei was grabbed by a girl who had been dancing for a while. She had curly dark brown hair pinned away from her face and was wearing a light green tunic with skinny brown pants. She was very pretty. Anyway, she pulled Kei into the dance and started dancing with him. I was beside myself laughing, seeing as Kei looked very uncomfortable. The girl was an amazing dancer, however, and easily led him through the dance.

Once that dance ended, Kei returned to my side, sweating and blushing. I suspected that his blush wasn't just from the physical exertion. "Who's she?" I asked, unable to keep the grin off my face.

He looked away. "Uh, she's a friend. Her name is Nyla."

"She's pretty."

"If you say so."

Another merry song started. "They really like the happy stuff here, don't they?" I said, looking at the dancers. "I suppose that _would _be true, if you take into consideration that this is a celebration festi–"

I didn't ever get to finish what I was saying, though, because I felt someone take my hand and pull me into the circle of dancers. I looked up, surprised, to see Kei holding my hand. He was smiling, and the light reflected off his dark green eyes.

I blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you, silly." He laughed, and I smiled back.

We danced together all through that song and the next, and the next. Then we collapsed, exhausted and laughing, on a nearby bench.

"That was fun," I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was." He looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty. They're hardly even green . . . more like blue. That's unusual."

I blushed. "No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is." He leaned closer until our noses were practically touching, trying to get a better look at my eyes. "It's too dark out here," he complained. "I can't see."

I laughed mysteriously. "I think it's best to keep it that way."

He kissed me then. It was short, but sweet. We smiled at each other after that, and we hugged. We danced one more time, kissed again, and I went home.

Oh, I almost forgot! I got a letter from Lei. I'll tape it in.

_ Dear Yuki, _

_ I'm so glad you've reached a town! How is it? Have you met any Earthbenders yet? Oh, how I wish I were there with you! I miss you!_

_ In answer to your question, yes, everything here is fine. There haven't been any attacks since you left, thank goodness. The sick people are doing a lot better, thanks to my healing powers. I miss you._

_ Kaito – my boyfriend, remember – says it's not the same without you here. Never thought Mr. Soulless would ever miss one of my friends, right? _

_You better meet a boy there. Go on a date. Have fun. Really, you need to have a first date sometime! I can't believe you've never gone on a date before. So go on a date while you're in the Earth Kingdom! Please? For me? _

_Anyway, have fun! Write back soon!_

_ Love,_

_ Lei _

That was a sweet letter, wasn't it? I can't believe I got that letter right after I was asked on my date. I would've put it in earlier, but I was too busy preparing for my date. It's more ironic this way anyway, isn't it?

I should go to bed. I still want to write back to Lei, and we're leaving tomorrow morning. I want to say goodbye to Kei before we leave.

-Yuki

**Author's Note: Ha-ha! :D My first AN! Anyway, this is my first time writing Avatar fanfiction. I just finished the series on November 21. Then I started this story. It actually began in my mind when she had _already gotten to the Fire Nation. _But I figured it would become a lot more interesting if I wrote along the journey as well.**

**Yuki and Kei's date in Day 16 is pretty similar in some regards to the episode "Tales of Ba Sing Se", in particular "The Tale of Zuko". That was my intent. So don't bug me about that. :P I liked the differences, though. It was fun to write.**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks for all the follows I've gotten! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Days 17 - 42

Year One  
Day Seventeen

We're on the road again. I sent a letter back to Lei detailing my date with Kei. Heh, their names rhyme. I didn't get to say goodbye to Kei, but I'm not upset. When I went to the shop this morning to see him, he wasn't there. I asked where he was, and his dad said that after his date with me, Kei came back to the shop to tell his dad he was going to "spend the night" at Nyla's house. I don't think I like Kei very much anymore.

That's very disappointing to me. I thought he loved me, but as soon as he walked me home he went and did who-knows-what with Nyla. I'll never fall in love with such a good-looking town boy again. Just cause he has a tragic backstory about his mom dying doesn't mean he gets to play with girls' hearts like that. I should've guessed.

I guess I'm just jealous he liked Nyla more than me. He's the first guy that ever paid attention to me.

-Yuki

Year One  
Day Twenty-four

I haven't written in a while. We were attacked by brigands two days ago, and I had to use some water from a nearby creek to heal my guards. The reason I only have six guards is because if I'm going to the Fire Nation with a ton of soldiers, it would seem like an invasion. Sometimes the small number can be a disadvantage, though. Like when we were attacked.

I was reluctant to use my waterbending on the bandits, so I used my sword. Yes, a princess can defend herself. I was taught in the ways of the sword for several years.

I'm exhausted from healing so much.

-Yuki

Year One  
Day Thirty

One of my guards went off at sunrise yesterday to see if there was any towns nearby. It's sunset, and we haven't seen him since he left.

-Yuki

Year One  
Day Thirty-one

Still no sign of the guard who left us. I hope he's all right. It's high noon on the third day of his absence. The sun is hot.

We're running out of supplies fast. We're camped by a river though, so I can waterbend fish and fresh drinking water out of the river.

I'm going to stop signing my journal entries with "-Yuki". It's getting rather tiresome.

Year One Day  
Thirty-two

I'm getting tired of fish.

Year One Day  
Thirty-five

Our missing soldier has returned at last. His name is Hui. He arrived at the town the day I wrote about waterbending fish from the river. He brought back lots of supplies like edible and medicinal herbs and all different kinds of meat! I'm so happy. Now we can continue moving, and we have lots more supplies. Hui did not bring back any fish.

Year One  
Day Forty-two

Hardly anything is happening. We walk from two hours before dawn until two hours before midnight. I've been too tired to write anything


End file.
